


Take you out

by sendmeademon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Magic AU, there are some secondary ships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata takes Kageyama on a dragon flight, and he is mortified that he doesn't get what he is trying to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take you out

It all started when the cricket stopped singing.

The _Voculus romalea microptera_ only sang once in its life, when it knew it was going to die. The small, black creature with sweet, great eyes sang about everything it had seen during its life, in a deep and pleasant voice, like a tenor's, and its songs could melt a heart made of stone. Also, they lasted more than usual, being able to keep singing for weeks or even a month. They weren't very common, so every camp that discovered one under their tents was grateful, because a _Voculus romalea microptera_ was, for sure, a sign of good luck. For three weeks, they wondered what miracle was about to happen. Normally, when a cricket died, a new warrior joined them, or they found a new location, safer than the last one.

That was the extended belief, but when the stranger came into the camp, his breaths desperate, avoiding Nishinoya's and Daichi's talents like they were nothing and surrounded by a dark aura, and stepped on the cricket, cutting its song and life short, they couldn't help but to think that the guy was going to be a huge problem. 

They had different ideas on how the warrior would be. While Noya and Tanaka would have expected another cute lady, given the fact that Kiyoko ignored them harshly and Yachi was too young. Daichi and Suga had expected some reliable-looking guy, who would come in confidently, eager to help them in the fight, a lot stronger and a _lot less problematic_. The moment the stranger noticed he had killed the cricket, his breathing became more even. He stared at the creature for some seconds, and then he shrugged.

Then, the stranger removed his cloak's hood and he showed his face, anxious but terribly serious, and they had become unable to think about anything else, because the noise and the panic were too much. The walls were coming down.

The Karasuno camp wasn't very famous, and Daichi, Suga and Asahi were mildly happy with that. They weren't cowards, but they valued their lifes, and it was comprehensible. As long as they didn't stand out, they wouldn't be looted by bigger, stronger camps and their talents would be kept together, safe. They all were aware what Oikawa's special gift was, charming people and tricking them to do the things he wanted, and because of that, he could get into any camp whenever he felt like it and get the gifted people that picked his interest.

However, camps with a good defence could get away with it, and for a long time, they had focused their efforts into that. Daichi's gift was abstract and complicated, but truly unique. He created a new space out of nothing when the camp was in trouble, and it moved around when he did, but he couldn't hold it forever, and that's where Nishinoya's talent came in. The small boy's fingers would release a dark fog, describing a circle around them, which made enemies forget what they wanted to do in the first place. Tsukishima and Tanaka filled the lacking holes, the first one without putting his full potential into it. Tanaka could turn everything he touched into stone, quickly building up walls around them. As for the blond's power, he materialized their opponents' worst fears so they would run away. It was nasty, and it made everyone shiver.

All of that had to change the moment Kageyama joined. He had bruises and scratches all over the visible skin, his clothes were torn and he was bleeding. The boy remained completely silent when they had felt Tanaka's walls going down and they saw Oikawa on top of the rocks, looking for something like their camp was a market and they were different kinds of vegetables. Iwaizumi was beside him, his arms glowing faintly, more resigned than victorious. They had done the most logical thing: Daichi had hid them with his power until they were gone, and he had been forced to explain, which was nothing but annoying. 

"It's something personal between Oikawa-san and I, it has nothing to do with you." The vague explaination wasn't enough for Suga who, worried to death, was taking care of Daichi so he wouldn't pass out due to the exhaustion of holding his space for too long, and it made Tsukishima snicker. "We risked our necks for you, King. Your gift better be damn good." They stared at him, expectant, and he sighed. He ran away from Oikawa so he wouldn't monopolize his power, and now he had to show it to other people. _  
_

_They were almost killed, and it was mostly my fault_ , he thought, frowning and cupping the air between his hands. Then he concentrated hard, feeling energy go up and down his spine, and when he separated his hands, dark substance was floating over them. His hands kept moving, giving it the determinate form of an orb. Everyone became closer, without trusting their eyes. In the middle of the orb, they saw Oikawa, Iwaizumi, all Aoba Johsai, walking towards their own camp. They were talking low, so it was difficult to understand, but when Karasuno heard a crow cawing next to them, and the same sound repeated inside the dark energy, they became aware of his power. "You can see whatever you want, whenever you want... What the hell, that's crazy!" Nishinoya was already jumping around with some guy with orange hair he didn't focus on. 

Suga kept gazing him, his brown eyes observant. He didn't give the same impression as Daichi, strict and mighty, but he was as determined. "Does it have any limitation?" Kageyama shook his head, fisting his hands, and answered, "Not that I know" in a cold voice. He was going to ask him until he knew exactly what was going on. The fact that he seemed caring didn't help. He knew Oikawa too well, who looked like he would be sweet if you gave him what he wanted. "But there is more, right?" He nodded after some time to think, expanding his fingers and gathering the dark energy. "Oikawa has to be using his power permanently to control others, and it's very tiring. My talent gets into someone's system and stays there until I want to, but it's more unstable. Dangerous", he added through gritted teeth.

Suga's eyes went wide as he thought.  _That black energy is too much! No wonder why Oikawa wants him..._ This was an important matter. He wished he could consult Daichi, but he was too tired, and he needed some rest. However, he wasn't alone. He looked at Asahi, who had that impressing look he showed so rarely, confident as he pointed at their orange-haired partner. _Fine._ "You said your talent is more unstable. Could you test it on Hinata?"

It was the first time Kageyama truly looked at Hinata since he had gotten into the camp. He suddenly felt stupid, really stupid for being thinking about _how fucking cute he looks_ and _why is he still bouncing like an idiot_ and _why doesn't he stop, he's going to hurt himself and I don't want that_ instead of focusing on his duty. He had never experienced love at first sight and he had never had an special interest for anyone, but he felt like he had a magnetic influence on him, stronger than Oikawa's powers. When Hinata turned around and looked at him, huge, vulnerable eyes shimmering curiously, he went stiff and scowled deeply. "Do you want me to test it on him? He's tiny, he won't stand it." Even he could tell how condescendent his tone was. _I'm sure that charmed him, Tobio. You asshole._

On the contrary of what he had thought, he didn't get angry, but extremely excited. He raised his chin and his grin widened. Kageyama was more than a little blinded by it. He accepted the challenge with a defiant "I'll be okay, just watch!" He was shinning too much, and he didn't know if it was normal or if it was just the way he saw him. Kageyama glared Suga a second longer than he should. He was a healer. He could manage afterwards, or so he hoped. "Whatever, but I've warned you."

His hands moved on its own. He was more than used to that. Dark energy flowed out of his body again while he felt that cold, that emptiness, taking over. It didn't feel good, but it was _damn good_ , as the blond has said, so he couldn't complain. He snapped his fingers, which were pointing at Hinata, and saw the power directed towards his head like a bullet. It collided without a sound, and Kageyama waited for his eyes to get darker and unfocused. 

Hinata surprised him one more time. His shoulders shook a bit, but that was nothing compared to what happened after. His whole body was glowing, and Kageyama could tell it wasn't just something he saw. It was real. Hinata was radiant as the sun, his feet didn't touch the floor and his hands sparkled, emiting rays of light that collapsed on the ground. Once there, light didn't fade, it expanded like the forest's veins. When it reached the trees surrounding them, they were revitalized. It stopped as Hinata, finally, fell on his knees, panting.

"Shouyou! You okay?" Nishinoya got closer without any doubt, followed by Tanaka, and they managed to get him on his feet again. But Hinata didn't care. He took long, weak steps towards Kageyama. When he was in front of him, he had to raise his head again so he would look at him in the eye. "Did you see that?" It was a stupid question. Of course, how could he not have seen it. He bit his tongue and nodded quietly. It seemed like the right answer, because Hinata grabbed his arms and opened his eyes wide, demanding, as he stepped on his tiptoes. "I felt so _gwaah_! You saw it, guys? You absolutely have to stay! We've being hiding for too long. I say _yes_!"

There was nothing he wanted more than staying, but it wasn't up to him. He was still recovering from that light show. How had he done that? How had Suga known? Was he a psychic or something? And why had he never heard about that camp? They were quite skilled on defence... _Well, that may be why._ "I say yes, too. It's time to go out there, isn't it?", Suga said, smiling softly. He brushed Daichi's bangs away, focusing on him again. The rest kept giving out their consent, trusting their vice-captain. Tsukishima said it teasingly, along with a "He's _so_ going to be trouble".

And he stayed in the Karasuno camp, which had to move places again. Even if now they had Kageyama, he wasn't looking at his orb all day, and keeping their place would have been a provocation. Anyway, if Aoba Johsai wanted to find them, they were going to do it anyway. Every night they gathered around a fire, and Kageyama would explain Seijoh's talents, one by one. Kyoutani's ability to track was what allowed them to find anyone, Iwaizumi's gift to find a defence's weakness and to destroy it, Kunimi's talent to become invisible and check before hand when possible, and so on. No wonder they were one of the strongest camps. 

Also, they had Oikawa, who kept them together. "He is a huge problem. Even if Iwaizumi got down our walls, it felt like his doing..." Daichi complained, remembering their attack. His body shook even then when he brought back Oikawa's eyes, eager to conquer. Suga was the only one who noticed and took his hands, offering him a big smile. "They are all independent warriors, and they are all strong. Which I don't quite understand is... Why does he do it?"

_Good point_ , Kageyama thought, his sight on Hinata, as always. He was playing some card game with Nishinoya, laughing and shouting cheerfully, but the conversation had picked his interest, so he sat in front of him. He could see his hair across the fire, blazing, and his eyes burnt on his body. He had to struggle to answer correctly. "Karasuno isn't the only one that is being tracked. Seijoh is, too, by Shiratorizawa. Mostly, Oikawa. Ushijima is obssessed with him." He had seen him just once, in a sudden attack where he had taken two partners, but not the ones he wanted. They had been helpless against Ushijima. He had never seen Oikawa so worried, and so angry.

"That means the Great King is not invencible! We'll crush him, and he'll have no other option but to leave us alone." Hinata was convincing, but far too optimistic. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, and Kageyama threw a ball of dark energy through the fire, shouting "You are ten years too young to think about crushing Oikawa!", which Hinata captured with his hands, sparkling a little and standing up. He always forgot he became full of energy and complaints when he did that. 

"That's not true! I am improving a lot!" 

"You still suck! Someone who can't cast his own ability when he needs it can't beat Oikawa! That's basic shit, dumbass!"

"Well, at least I can smile without looking creepy, idiot!"

"What did you call me?!"

"S-s-scary! Heeelp!"

And just like that, as Kageyama jumped across the fire and Hinata started to run for his life, Karasuno became a chaos of dark and light rays. They had been a peaceful bunch before the boy joined, but his' and Hinata's personalities were too strong, and they tended to crash a lot more than it would be good for the members of the camp. Even so, they practiced every single day. Kageyama made him strong, and Hinata made him even more powerful, and they had been trying to put their powers in synch, but they still had a long way to go. Being instinctive was easy for them, but unpredictable, that's why they wouldn't leave each other's side, training every second they could.

For Kageyama, every day was a disappointment with himself. His infatuation hadn't disappeared and so, he had been trying extra hard to be nice to Hinata, but it wasn't working as he'd expected. He was too annoying and too _adorable_ , _fuck_. If he was good, if he helped him with his chores or offered to practise, he would say it was weird that he wasn't scowling. If he had his normal expression, he was too serious and scary. If he was mad... Hinata simply ran away when he was mad. Smart boy.

And, while Hinata didn't notice, the rest of the camp did. Most of them remained silent about his obviousness, careful around him, but of course, Tsukishima had to comment on it while they were holding hands, trying to concentrate on passing energy to each other. "You have your tents for that, lovebirds." Hinata had been so startled he had let go of his hands and the energy had gone up and up without control, exploading in the sky, particles of black and white mixing together. Kageyama never knew why he had been shaking nervously so much afterwards that they had to quit for the day, but he blamed it on that blond annoyance.

As time went on, he noticed his attraction towards him was becoming less "love at first sight" and more... _Solid_. Sure, he still liked the way he smiled, like he had the universe in his smile and he generously showed it without asking anything in return, or the way his whole body shone without warning, becoming a supernova too bright to look directly or just faintly around his corners depending on his enthusiasm, and much more. But in the short time they had been together, he had noticed much more incredible things. Like how serious he'd look when he asked him to practise, or how his eyelashes would tremble twice when he got too tired around the campfire before falling asleep, or how caring he acted around a hurt animal, nursing it back to health on his own without disturbing Suga. Hinata was nice and passionate with everything he valued, and Kageyama loved that. 

It was a pity, though, he couldn't be the object of his affection. With every passing day, his frustration grew bigger and bigger, and his insomnia with it. He was possibly the strongest among the Karasuno camp for now, as long as Hinata didn't find his true, own potential, but he couldn't efficiently romance an overactive shrimp. 

He had to do something. Something that would make him look cool, perhaps? But what could that be? He could ask Suga-san for it. _No, no, too embarrasing._ Then what about Nishinoya, who was friends with him? _He would tell him, no fucking way!_ Well, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were out of question...

He buried his face in his hands, sighing, feeling the cool breeze against his skin. He was sitting alone by the campfire, and even if it was pitch black, he couldn't sleep at all. It was his turn to sleep with Azumane-san, and he snored too loud for him to try. He wished he could switch tents with Nishinoya for the hundredth time. He wasn't disturbed by the warrior's snoring, somehow. Also, he was sleeping with Hinata. _Hinata, again._ "Doomed. I am doomed..." He murmured. And he truly was, because he heard something really big in the bushes, roaming around and sniffing. 

No. No, it couldn't be. Kageyama had explained to Karasuno that Kyoutani had a special ability to track, but they didn't know why. He was a shape-shifter, which favourite form was a wolf. Could Seijoh be planning an attack right now? Was Kunimi there? He casted some black energy and said his name. The orb showed him his former partner, peacefully sleeping near a lake, just like Kyoutani. Then, what? It was too dark to see correctly, so it would be attacking-without-asking. He was fine with that. He placed himself behind the creature, a big lump with wings, it seemed. He already had his body fully charged with energy, when he heard another noise, excited but confused. "What are you doing, Kageyama? Can't sleep?"

Unlike Hinata, he didn't throw his energy often. He wasn't all over the place. Kageyama was collected, and calm... Which didn't show when, changing the direction, all his darkness was directed towards his small body. Kageyama was just a short-tempered nerd, after all. Hinata flashed the forest like a shooting star, illuminating the lump. "Hey, just on time! How've you been, little buddy?" That little buddy was a huge specimen of _Agathos daimon_ , a winged snake that could become invisible. It protected people with purely good intentions. And now he was attached to Hinata. It growled deep when it saw him and the remnant black magic on his hands. "I know he may seem scary, but he's not that bad", Hinata whispered, hugging its long neck. His light made the dragon's veins visible a heartbeat, and suddenly he was under his control. Kageyama knew that feeling.

The dragon nuzzled its snout against Hinata's tee-shirt, and he stroked its head slowly. "What are _you_ doing, though? You're always hitting the sack at this hour." Again, Kageyama sounded annoyed, which wasn't his intention. 

Hinata crossed his arms, pouting, somewhat hurt. The dragon looked for his caresses like an enormous spoiled child. "What, am I upsetting you?"

"No." The word was rotund, and it left his mouth faster than he would have liked. He bit his lip, frowning as he searched for something safe to say. "Looks like it wants something from you. Have you been feeding it, dumbass?" The dragon didn't direct his head towards his pockets but between his legs, which was even weirder.

"It wants me to ride it, I think!", Hinata corrected him, also relieved to change the topic. "I tried to do what you can do without really thinking it, you know, giving orders through energy? I thought that it would be, _uooh_ , if it allowed me to fly with it! And I guess that huge amount of energy of yours helped me, so..." He hesitated, playing with his fingers, which sparkled brightly like every time his power got out of control. Kageyama didn't know how Karasuno wasn't up already. "It wouldn't be fair for me to ride alone!"

"What?" Hinata was inviting him to a dragon ride. He repeated it in his mind until the sentence lost its sense. It didn't have any sense to start with. "What?", he said again, narrowing his eyes. He couldn't say he was opposed to the idea. He wanted to trust Hinata's power, but even if it lost its effectiveness, he could take over.

"Are you dumb, Kageyama?" Hinata asked, self-conscious, and Kageyama raised his eyebrow. "Don't give me more reasons to push you from the dragon, dumbass", he demanded, his voice more menacing than how he really felt. "Hop on. You get this, right?" He added, full of doubts. Hinata nodded, his bed hair moving around, and he flashed a smile at him. "I _so_ got this! It's going to be fun!"

But the truth was that he didn't. Maybe, after some practise, he could control it. Animals genuinely loved him, unlike they did with Kageyama. They had spent more than fifteen minutes so the dragon would allow him to hop on its back, first sign that it wasn't a good idea. The second one was that Hinata was too _close_ , and he hadn't noticed until they were surfing the skies. He wanted to touch him so badly, it was difficult to restrain. He had to grab him, or the slippery body of the dragon, or the air, so he had chosen Hinata, whose body was burning and glowing when he moved his hands a bit from his hips. 

Okay, it wasn't that bad now that he thought about it. A little would be fine, right? In fact, after a while, he took a liking to his sudden gleam and how surprised he got when Kageyama leaned on his small back, placing his chin on his slender shoulder. 

"What are you--?" was his strangled inquiry, light concetrating on his throat. It was extremely hot, and it had to be uncomfortable. Kageyama felt just a tiny bit sorry.

"You are damn bony, have you been following our training plan? You should have way more muscle on you, idiot!" He pinched his ribs from behind. He could count them. Yachi's talent was to grow food in an instant, but it wasn't enough. Surely, because he moved around so much.

"Of course I have! You should know, we're together all the time!" Hinata whined, and he could feel him trembling under his body. Sighing with frustration, he decided to stop making him feel uncomfortable out of selfishness and backed away. As soon as Hinata felt it, he leaned back, meeting his chest. 

Kageyama didn't comment on it, because he had his tongue muted, but he felt his cheeks lighting up, and he suddenly was a freezing icicle which oozed darkness. "Y-yes, well, you better train more, then!"

The dragon didn't like Kageyama's reaction, as it showed when it shook its back violently one time after another, meaning to throw them to the floor, which was too far from them, about six or seven metres away. He placed his hands on its spine and tried to redirect its flight, but Hinata did the same franctically, taking shaky breaths and saying "Land, just land!" like a chant. The dragon, overflowing with energy, lowered its flight towards a glade next to the camp, but its shakes became stronger. Hinata, much smaller, went flying on his own with a fierce one, and Kageyama jumped off to catch him. 

They looked for each other in the sky, becoming a mess of falling limbs. Kageyama didn't know if the floor was near enough, but it had to, _it had to_... It would be pathetic if they died that way! His ghost would chase Hinata's for all eternity if they did. He didn't have much time to think. He felt the tree canopy slowing down their drop, and then, bushes under him. They didn't have thorns, which was great. However, a sharp pain on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "Fuck", he mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. He had almost forgotten how close Hinata was, embracing him forcefully. Almost.

"Kageyama! I'm so sorry, it was my fault, tell me you're fine!" He shouted, as scared as worried, not moving in the sightless. His face was right there, just inches away, eyes a little wet, biting his lower lip until it turned white, but he didn't look hurt. Kageyama's expression softened a little and his hand reached for his cheek, stroking it lightly. 

"I'm fine", he assured. He tried to move a little, and another sting in his shoulder left him out of air. "Okay, mostly", he admitted grudgingly after taking a sharp breath.

"No, you're not!" Hinata grumbled, sitting on top of him to reach his hurt shoulder with a hand glowing with light. Kageyama moaned mellowly as he felt his energy easing his wound. It wasn't cured, but he didn't feel that piercing pain anymore. "Better now?"

"Yeah." He used his good arm to raise his body a little, but it was hard with Hinata using his lap as a seat. He wasn't complaining. "I'll _so_ get you for this in the morning, dumbass", he swore, his eyes promising. Hinata jumped on his legs. That much would have been enough to have him running away, but he was still there, staring at him. What did he expect from him? He didn't understand. Hinata kept looking until he frowned. "What do you want?"

"Noya told me it would be like this, but I hoped you would catch up earlier... It was a dragon flight! Just how stupid are you?" Hinata said, mortified, which confused him even more. What did Nishinoya have to do with _whatever that was_? Kageyama wanted to say, 'So what if it was a dragon flight? You want to pick up a fight?', but he was quicker. "Fine! You're gonna kill me tomorrow anyway!"

He didn't process Hinata's lips brushing against his at first. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, clenching his tee-shirt with no care at all. Currently, he was being clumsy, and messy, and unskilled. He was being himself. And Kageyama didn't want anything else than that. He had no idea of what he was doing, either, when he pushed his tongue against his lower lip and he bit it, meaning to be soft, but he could feel Hinata smiling under him, and that was more than enough. 

He run out of breath too soon and had to back away, but the sight was worth it. Hinata was ecstatic, exuding happiness, and as bright as he would have been with his power inside him, which he didn't have. He was shining on his own, and he was beautiful. It made Kageyama grin as he drew him closer. "You're kind of handsome when you smile for real." Hinata's mumbling against his lips felt intimate and ticklish. 

Kageyama kissed him again with all his might before answering. "I won't go easy on you tomorrow even if you are tired, you heard it? You brought this upon yourself!" 

"Okay, okay!" Hinata pouted as he placed his hand on his nape and he nuzzled his nose against his cold, pink cheeks, which made Kageyama's chest get darker and darker. 

He stayed that way for a long time like it was his favourite place in the world, his own coldness being heated up by Hinata's warmness. From his point of view, he could see his hair, a mess of orange curls, and his ear, pointy like a pixie's and luminous, and he could feel everything. It was peaceful. It would have been nice if the floor and the trunk he was leaning on weren't so hard, but it still felt like the most perfect thing he had ever done. "Hey, what did you mean when you mentioned Nishinoya?"

Hinata shuddered and backed away a little from his cheeks, biting nervously his swollen, wet lips. _Fuck, I really want to kiss him again_ , he thought, and he had to breathe slowly to supress the feeling. Kageyama could be kissing him all night long. "It's, err, I didn't understand you... I mean, you scold me all the time, and you insult me, and I didn't know what to do--!" That was true, but it wasn't like he did it easier for him. He was hot-headed and he complained way too much, and he called him scary. It wasn't his fault alone! "And he reminded me of the dragon, because that would impress you for sure! But you wouldn't get what I was trying to do. I thought you didn't like me."

"You could have asked instead, it would've been safer!" He shook his head, unable to believe how stupid he was. Hinata had taken him on a dragon ride, which was the closest thing to a date they could have with Seijoh tracking their every step. It was rather impressive that he could have actually worried to _plan_ something, being as impulsive as he was, but it made him feel special. "Now move, you're heavy."

"I'm moving already, you killjoy!" Hinata got up quickly, fixing his wrinkly, muddy tee-shirt, and removing twigs from his hair. Kageyama meant to do the same, but he saw a small, pale hand stretched towards him. "At least now I know my answer, right?" Hinata's question was shy but straight-forward, and his fingertips were alight like fireflies. 

Swallowing a smile and putting on a weird sneer, Kageyama grabbed it and stood up, looking away. "How would I know, dumbass?" 

It was a clear evassive out of embarrassment, but it made Hinata laugh his nerves away. He had heard him laughing in multiple occasions, but never with him. His heart made a leap in his chest to the bubbly, chirpy sound. _Doomed, I am doomed_ , he repeated inside his mind. 

But as they walked together, returning to the asleep camp with hands pressed, fingers tightly interlaced, energy flowing, he couldn't bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single time I try to write an AU, I have to explain too much before, and... I'm sorry. But writing about everyone's powers was so much fun! I haven't mentioned some because I didn't know what would suit them, but I know for sure that Kiyoko would have ice powers. So cool!
> 
> This was meant to be based on my favourite book, Girl who could fly, but well. I liked the idea of an Aoba Johsai being chased (more like Oikawa being chased), and chasing to protect themselves, a little too much. Wish I could have fit Nekoma in this, though...
> 
> KageHina is a bliss. I hope they are not OoC, because I've checked like a hundred times and corrected so many things that. Whatever. They are cute, I think so, right? The idea of them being complementary and powerful together is so refreshing.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this dorks! Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a kudo or a comment if you've liked it!


End file.
